The Girl
by In A Mirror Darkly
Summary: While working as part of a construction crew in Detroit, twenty-two year old John Connor meets a mysterious young girl. AU, basically what might have happened if Cameron hadn't joined the Connors in 1999. Rated for language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

It was one of those nights that never happened. Certainly not to almost twenty-two year old John Connor. He had come into the local bar after spending another day working as part of the construction crew building a new subdivision outside of Detroit. He sat down at his usually stool, ordered a beer, and prepared to follow through with the routine he had developed over the last two months. Spend the next hour to hour and a half drinking, not enough to get drunk, but definitely sufficient to develop a respectable buzz. He would occasionally join in on the various antics of his fellow patrons, many of them his co-workers, but usually not. There were a good number of girls in the bar, some of them single, but he rarely talked to them and after the first week or two they usually didn't talk to him. Not that he minded. Many of them were pretty enough, but beyond that he rarely found any of them to be particularly interesting.

However on that night, about twenty minutes after he had sat down (or halfway through his first bottle) a girl sat down on the stool next to him. Not that that was particularly unusual, in fact John barely noticed, but what made tonight different from any other night in a long time was that instead of ordering something the girl turned to him and said hello.

It took John two or three seconds to realize what had happened, and about another second for him to conclude that she was in fact talking to him.

"Ah, hi." John looked over at her. She was about his age, maybe a little younger. She wore a dark red sweater, zipped up about halfway over a blue v-neck shirt that displayed the barest hint of pale cleavage. She had eyes the color of honey and a wild mane of chestnut hair that spilled about halfway down her back.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked coming up to stand in front of her. "Beer," she said, her eyes not leaving John's face. "The cheapest kind you have."

John snorted. "You have very sophisticated tastes," He looked forward again, taking another small sip from his bottle.

A few moments later the bartender dropped a bottle down in front of the girl. "Hm... obviously," she said, knocking off the cap of the bottle with a flick of her thumb. "I mean... I think I got the same brand you did," She took a swig of her drink.

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes. "So, you want to go somewhere?" The girl asked suddenly.

Instead of choking John managed to semi-casually swallow his last sip, a feat which he thought was very impressive. Then he turned to look at her.

"Whaaat?"

So much for impressive.

The girl smiled. "I said do you want to go somewhere?"

"I... don't know. Like where?"

She shrugged. "How far is it to your place?"

"Twenty minute walk. And I share it with three other guys."

"Mine's five minutes. And I have it to myself," She glanced down at his almost empty bottle. "Unless you'd rather just stay here and have another."

John quickly finished off his drink, then stuffed his hand into his pants to grab his wallet. "You want me to pay for yours?" he asked. It seemed the proper thing to do, especially considering where this seemed to be going.

The girl smiled again, but shook her head. "That's alright," Standing, she pulled out her own wallet. John stood as well, finding that he was a good head taller than her. They paid for their respective drinks, then left. John paused for a moment as he stepped out into the warm, late summer night air. Then he turned and followed the girl as she walked briskly down the sidewalk. They went on in silence, which John found increasingly awkward. The bar had been one thing. After she said hello he had thought that that would be it, and had sort of stopped paying attention to her again. Sort of. But now, they were walking to her house, or as they were in the middle of downtown Detroit more likely her apartment. They were presumably about, the only thing John could think of that she might have in mind... fuck it, they were probably going to have sex.

John was by no means a virgin, his first time being with a redhead named Ann he had met when he was sixteen living in New Mexico. Three days later his mother, for no reason he could discern, moved them to Louisiana, though he was fairly sure it wasn't because she knew about what he had done. However he never had any sort of real relationships, romantic or otherwise, so his opportunities for intimate contact with the opposite sex were few and far between. In fact as he walked John realized that his last time had been almost a year ago, on his birthday, actually. He had had worse presents.

However as they continued on in silence, his mind racing, John began to wonder if they were really going to do what he thought, hoped, they were going to do. After all all she has asked was if he wanted to go to her place. Maybe he had misread it, and she just wanted to 'get to know him better'. Not that he would have a problem if that was all she wanted, though 'getting to know each other better' generally didn't go very well for him. There was only so much 'getting to know each other' you could do when you were reluctant to tell someone anything about your past, but also didn't want to lie about it. For the love of God, why wouldn't she say anything?

After what seemed to John to be hours, but in fact was only six minutes, they reached the girl's apartment building. They entered and made their way up several flights of stairs (the elevator was temporarily out-of-order) until they reached the third floor, apartment number 322. The girl took out her keys and unlocked then opened the door. John followed her inside before she closed the door again, locked it, threw her keys onto a nearby table, then grabbed John and kissed him deeply.

They quickly moved into her room, the girl working to unbutton his shirt as they kissed. John lay his hands on her hips, lightly holding her as she guided them to her bed. John felt the mattress bump against the back of his legs as the brunette ended their kiss to slid his over-shirt off and toss it haphazardly to the side, her other hand resting on his t-shirt clad chest. John cupped the side of her face, bending down to kiss her jaw and then kiss and bite his way around her neck. Her hand on his chest fisted his shirt when he playfully nibbled on the shell of her ear. John trailed his way down her neck to where it met her shoulder, licking the skin there before gently biting it, then licking again. His hand on her cheek moved around to hold the back of her head while his other hand that was still resting on her side slid down to cup her ass.

The girl let out a low moan as his mouth moved further down to her collarbone. She unzipped her sweater and shrugged it off as he turned them around, pushing her back so that she was sitting on her bed. John knelt down before her, his hands running down her legs to her feet. He tried unsuccessfully for a moment to pull her shoes off before stopping to untie the laces first. He then removed them along with her socks before sliding his hands back up her body to grasp the hem of her shirt. The girl held her arms up and bend forward slightly, allowing John to pull it off. Letting her top fall to the ground John brought his mouth back to her neck, his tongue dipping into the hollow of her throat before moving lower, kissing his way down her chest between her breasts until his mouth came to the strip of fabric connecting the cups of her bra.

The girl pulled his face away from her chest, swooping down to give him a short, deep kiss before pulling off his t-shirt. She slid off her bed, pushing him up to take her place, then repeated his early actions, removing his shoes and socks, then going one step further by reaching up to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. John lifted his ass off the bed allowing her to pull both his pants and boxers off in one motion, leaving him completely nude.

The girl licked her lips as she stood, her eyes fixed on his not unimpressive erection which released from his pants was now standing up against his stomach. After a moment she unsnapped her jeans, pushing both them and her panties off at the same time. John gazed at her sex, exposed pink folds glistening with arousal below a thatch of chestnut hair as the girl removed her gray cotton bra before crawling onto her bed, taking John's his hand and pulling him along with her. John bent down and kissed her as he knelt on all fours above her, his knees by her hips, one hand next to her head while the other slid down her stomach towards her pussy, his fingers moving through soft, downy curls to find her bare neither lips wet and swollen.

John kissed her again, their tongues greeting each other inside her mouth while his hand left her sex to grasp his own arousal. Lowering his pelvis to hers so that his tip meet her folds he guided himself down the length of her slit until he found her entrance.

The girl grasped his hips, her legs tangling with his as she bucked against him, causing him to moan into their kiss as her pussy engulfed the first half-inch of his cock. John pulled his mouth away from hers, gritting his teeth as he thrust the rest of the way into her waiting sex. The girl mewed softly as he buried himself to the hilt inside her, eyes closed and head pressed against her pillow even as her pelvis jerked against his in a futile attempt to drive him in even further.

For his part John fought not to cum then and there as he felt the soft walls of her hot, wet, impossibly tight cunt twist and squeeze around his member. After a moment the girl began to gyrate against him causing about an inch of his shaft to slide in and out of her. John moaned, grabbing her hip in an attempt to still her as he felt a dangerous churning in his balls, his body already humming with his impending orgasm.

"Stop," he hissed, his fingernails digging into her hip. The girl stilled against him. "I haven't, done this in a while," John panted after a moment.

The girl stroked the back of his head, lifting hers from her pillow to give him a small kiss. "Me either," she said dropping her head back down. "The night's young... and I'm in no hurry." They lay there for a while, John adjusting to the feel of her body against and around his ashis hand left her hip to slid up her stomach and over her ribs to palm one of her breasts. The girl let out a soft sigh, rolling her shoulder to press her pert bosom more firmly against his hand as one of her hands stroked his neck and upper back. Her breath caught as he gently plucked at her nipple before lowering his mouth to hers, kissing her as he began to rock his pelvis against hers causing him to shift within her tight depths. The girl kissed him back, her other hand joining her first in exploring his back as her hips moved to match his gyrations. Once he felt that he had gathered about as much control as was likely under the circumstancesJohn began to move in and out of her, his strokes slow and shallow at first but gradually lengthening.

John drew his mouth from hers to bury his face in her neck. He began to move faster, drawing most of his length from her sex only to thrust back in a moment later, her pelvis rising to meet his every time. The bed creaked beneath them as they fucked, his hand leaving her breast to slid under her back as he dropped his torso against hers, crushing her soft, perky tits against his chest, her hard nipples rubbing against his own smaller ones. The girl let out a particularly sharp cry as one of her hands slid down his spine to grasp his ass, her voice horse, commanding him to continue, not that he could or would have stopped or even slowed if he had wanted to.

All too soon he felt his control begin to slip as his pleasure mounted. John moaned, his breath hot against her neck. Gathering his breath he managed to warn her of his impending orgasm. She didn't respond, however a moment later her hand released his ass to slip between their sweat slicked bodies, her fingers quickly finding her clitoris, working to bring herself off faster. Finally John cried out as he came, the girl following him over a moment later. They clutched each other as they ground their hips together in an attempt to bury his cock deeper within her quivering depths as he emptied himself into her womb.

Their bodies went limp as their orgasms subsided, each of them gasping for breath as they came down from their high. Somehow John managed to find the strength to force his drained body to move, rolling off of the girl so as not to crush her. The girl curled herself against him, her body hot against his own. The air conditioner set into the bedroom window, which in their hast John had failed to notice earlier, made its presence known as it blew cool air over his sweat covered skin.

"Hm... that was fun," the brunette muttered against his shoulder.

John snorted. "That's one word for it."

The girl rolled over so that she was lying on her stomach next to his and rose up on her elbows. "Really? What word would you use?"

John shrugged. "Like, fucking... amazing."

"Technically that's two words," the girl responded with a giggle, "but I'll take it," She dropped her head down to give him a brief kiss. "You weren't bad yourself."

John snorted. "You got lucky. It's a fucking miracle I didn't cum during the first five seconds."

"Really?" the girl asked, her hand moving to draw random patterns on his chest. "I think you held up alright."

John looked at her. "Hey, try not to take this the wrong way, but is this something you do a lot, pick up random guys in bars?"

The girl shrugged. "No offense taken. And like I said a minute ago, its been awhile for me too. And while me and my hand enjoy a...very close relationship, sometimes you just need the real thing, you know?"

"Glad I was there to help," John replied dryly. "Actually, it would be nice if more girls had, needs."

"Oh, we do," the girl replied. "We just usually expect you to get to know us first. You hit the fucking lottery is all."

John smirked. "I didn't say you were _that_ good."

The girl's smile faded to a look of mock indignation before she playful smacked him. She lifted her arm to strike him again but John captured her wrist, then quickly forced her onto her back as he climbed on top of her. She pretended to struggle against him as he pinned both of her hands above her head, though from the grin she couldn't quite keep off her face it was obvious she didn't mind her current predicament.

"Take it back," she said. She was trying to sound angry, but the effect was ruined when her sentence ended with a giggle.

"Take what back?"

"That thing you said. When a girl takes you into her bed and fucks your brains out without so much as making you buy her a drink first, you do _not_ insult her sexual prowess! Unless she really really sucks, or bites you while giving head or something."

John groaned. "First, don't _every_ say that to a guy, even as a joke. Second, I'm sorry if I insulted your sexual powers-"

"-prowess-"

"-and I'm _really_ glad you choose me to get off on." John released her wrists and sat up. The girl immediately folded her arms across her chest, unfortunately hiding her breasts in the process, and turned her head so that she wasn't looking at John, her lower lip jutting out in a fake pout. John sighed, resting his hands on her lower stomach, gently stroking her flesh.

"Come on... fuck."

The girl looked back at him quizzically, all pretense at anger gone. "What is it?"

"I don't actually know your name," The moment the words were out of his mouth John regretted them, thinking that he would now get to see what she looked like when she was actually pissed off and not just pretending. However, she merely looked up at him thoughtfully.

"Oh. I never gave it to you," she tilted her head to the side. "You never asked. People usually ask," It didn't sound like an accusation, merely an observation. "Of course as you mentioned earlier, people usually don't pick up random strangers for sex, so you're forgiven. My name's Cameron, Cameron Phillips."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

John offered her his hand. "John Connor. Nice to meet you."

The girl- Cameron, snorted. "I'm sure it's been very nice for you," However she shook his hand.

"Tell me, what would you have done if I had turned out to be gay or something?"

Cameron shrugged. "Plan B, there was this tall, muscular guy playing pool. I saw him checking out a waitress when I came in, so I'm pretty sure he likes girls."

"Nice to know you had a contingency."

"I always have contingencies for everything. It's a life rule. For example, if you had.. 'cum during the first five seconds', I just would have had you eat me out while we waited for you to recover. Speaking of which," Cameron reached down and took hold of his erection. "Someone seems to have woken back up."

"Actually it never really went soft. Anyway, tell me more about your plans for Mr. Muscular," Cameron responded by pumping her fist up and down his shaft.

"I have a better idea. Lets have sex again."

John groaned. "You're right, that is a better idea."

"Glad you approve," Then in an unexpected display of strength Cameron flipped them over so that John was on his back and she was straddling him. By the time John got his bearings back she had him lined up with her entrance. A moment later she impaled herself on him, sheathing his entire length within her sex.

John moaned as she settled down on top of him, his hands immediately grasping her hips. He closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight, velvety cunt once again surrounding him with its wet heat. Cameron slowly circled her hips, almost swirling her core around his cock. John tightened his grip on her hips as he bucked against her. After a few moments she switched to more conventional movements, slowly rising up and down on the first inch of his dick. She took his hands from her hips and laced her fingers through his so that their palms were pressed together as she slowly increased the range of her motions, rising up and down on more and more of his length, all the while maintaining the same slow, steady pace.

John opened his eyes again, watching her as she slowly rode him. He remained mostly still beneath her still until she was taking more than half of him in and out of her depths. He began thrusting up against her on her downward motions, matching her languid rhythm at first before surpassing it after a few moments. Her lips twitched in a small smile as she stubbornly maintained her slower pace for a while longer before speeding up to catch up with his faster thrusts.

John found that he liked this position, it was easier to watch the different expressions that crossed her face (or at least it would have been if he wasn't so easily distracted by the way her milky white breasts bounced merrily as she rode him) and as they moved faster she began to moan softly every time he bottomed out inside of her in a way that she hadn't the first time.

Cameron released his hands as she bend forward slightly to rest her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself. Once they were free his hands almost immediately went to clutch her ass, his fingers digging into her flesh when she dropped down in his lap and then instead of rising back up ground herself against him, her inner muscles clamping down unexpectedly around his cock. Her pussy loosened after a moment only to clamp down on him again a few seconds later.

"You're not... cumming, are you?"

Cameron smiled and shook her head, her vagina relaxing again only to start rippling around him a few moments later. John groaned, rocking against her as her pussy worked him in ways he hadn't dreamed possible. His hands flexed against her ass and when her snatch relaxed again for a few moments he sat up, his hands sliding up along her back as she shifted in his lap. Her arms came up to wrap around him as well while he bent his head down to kiss her. Their tongues meet as he moved his hands back down to grasp her waist directly above her hips. He tried to lift her body partly up his erection however for a moment he couldn't move her, almost as if she were heavier that she should be.

But before he could really take notice the unexpected wight vanished and he was lifting her up. He pulled her up off the first third of his cock, then held her there for a few seconds before bringing her back down into his lap. She tightened herself around him for a moment, then he was pulling her back up again, then down again. Her pussy would clench down on him for a moment, then loosen as he began to pull her back up again. They continued like this for a little while as they kissed, Cameron finally braking off to suck on the side of his neck. John's hands went back to her ass, squeezing her firm globes as she continued to move in his lap.

"How you doing?" Cameron asked breathily as they slowly fucked.

"Great," John replied before dropping his head down to pepper her shoulder with kisses. "You?"

Cameron dropped into his lap again, taking a moment to grind herself against him and managing to rub her clit against his pubis in the process. "_Wonderful,_" She shifted in his lap again so that their torsos where closer together, her nipples brushing against his chest as she breathed. After a moment she went back to riding his cock, this time with more urgency.

John lightly bit her shoulder as he felt his pleasure start to mount again. She didn't seem to mind, one of her hands snapping up to tightly grip his hair, but at the same time holding his face against her shoulder. He bit her again and felt her cunt spasm ever so slightly in response as it dragged up the length of his shaft before crashing back down again to once more surround him with soft, wet heat and unbelievable clenching tightness.

John took a deep breath against her shoulder, finding it easier this time around to control himself, and then she was crashing down against his lap again, burying him as deeply within her pulsating core as she could, and her breasts were heaving against his chest as she cried out his name, and her pussy was clamping down around him so fucking tight, and it was so soft and warm, but so, so tight as it quivered around him, and she was defiantly cumming this time, some of her warm wetness somehow leaking out of her tightness to trickle down his balls, balls that where crying out to follow her over the edge and pump his seed up into her waiting womb, and then it was over, and she was slumping against him, her pussy slowly relaxing its grip on his manhood, and somehow, he wasn't even sure if he was happy about it or not, but somehow he had held on.

Her hand released his hair, and it wasn't until she let go that he realized her grip had been hurting. Her other hand had scratched his back, but he was too focused on his own almost, but not quite impending orgasm to notice much. He heard her let out a long, contented sigh before nuzzling her face against the base of his neck.

"You didn't cum," she muttered softly after a few moments.

"Almost, but not quite."

"You want to do something about that, or can we just sit here for a few minutes?"

John shrugged. "What do you want to do?" She answered by nuzzling deeper into the junction where his should and neck met. John moved one of his hands up to lightly massage the back of her neck while his other hand rubbed up and down her spine. He felt the tension in his own body relax a bit after a few moments, his arousal still present but not quite as urgent anymore, his penis content to simply bask within warm cocoon of her sex for a little while.

After a few minutes she stirred, then slowly rose off of him and moved back so that she was sitting on her bed facing him with her knees up against her chin. John sat back as well, stretching out legs that had spent a bit too long kneeling while supporting their weight. Cameron threw up her arms, arching her back while rolling her shoulders as she stretched.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Hmmm, very well fucked. All right," she said with sudden briskness. "Lets finish you off. Lay back," John hesitating for a moment. "Come on, lay back!"

After a few seconds John did as he was told, shuffling on the bed so that his head was resting on the pillows, Cameron shifting out of the way so that he could stretch his legs all the way out. She laid down on her side against him, upper body propped up on one of her arms with her head level with his pelvis. Her other hand reached out and grasped the base of his shaft and then she was taking him into her mouth. The blowjob lasted maybe two minutes before John felt his end approaching. He managed to warn her of his impending climax and she hummed back to him in response, the vibrations sending him over the edge, his cock pumping his cum into her mouth. She dutifully swallowed his seed and then pulled her mouth off of his softening length when she was sure he was done.

John was vaguely aware of her dragging her body up to lie next to his as his heart slowly began to quiet down. The air conditioner blew cool air over his hot, sweat drenched skin.

"I.. don't think.. I've ever had a girl... swallow.. before... or even use.. her mouth." John said after a little while.

"How'd you like it?"

"It was an, interesting experience."

"Glad I could broaden your horizons."

After a moment John turned his head to look at her. "I always thought most girls didn't like to... swallow."

Cameron shrugged. "Having never conducted a survey I wouldn't know," She shrugged again. "It's a lot less of a mess, it doesn't taste that bad, actually it doesn't really taste at all, just kind of warm, and a sort of weird texture. And for some reason I don't understand guys seem to like it more so...whatever."

"I've heard it helps with the complexion or... something."

Cameron snorted. "That's probably just some bullshit story guys came up with to get girls not to pull off at the last second."

John chucked. "Most likely."

Cameron twisted around onto her side and rose up on her elbow so that she was looking down at him. "So, round three?" she said with a smirk, eyes twinkling mischievously.

John groaned. "You're joking, right?"

Cameron laughed. "Yeah. _Mostly__._"

John shook his head. "I need, a lot more practice before I can develop that kind of stamina. Seriously, you could go again?"

Cameron shrugged, than sat up and gather up all the sheets that had been lying down at the foot of the bed and pulled them up over their bodies. Then she tucked herself in against his side, her head and arm resting on his chest, one of her legs lightly draped over his, her inner thigh briefly touching his penis and the hairs covering her pubis brushing against his hip. John lay his arm along her back, his hand resting on her shoulder as he hugged her against him. He closed his eyes, feeling her breasts push against his side with her every breath, and within a few minutes he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

John awoke the next morning to the feeling of sunshine bathing his upper chest and face. He vaguely noticed that the air conditioner was no longer running. He looked over at the clock and after a moment opened his eyes to find that it was about eight-thirty. Cameron was no longer curled up against him, though he could sense her lying next to him. He turned to look at her and to his surprise found her awake. She was lying on her side facing him, her head resting on her hand that was propped up on her elbow as she looked down at him, her lips curved in a slight smile.

"How long have you been awake?" John asked.

The brunette shrugged. "Not long."

John nodded. He continued to meet her gaze for a few moments, then allowed his eyes to slide down her face, along the column of her neck to her chest to reacquaint himself with her pert breasts, the upturned points of her nipples soft in the warm morning air.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Cameron asked after allowing him a few moments to admire her nudity.

"Ah," John blinked, drawing his eyes from her breasts back up to her face. "No. In fact I have the next four days off from work. Why, do you want me to... leave?"

Cameron shook her head with a smile. "Hm... quite the opposite," She gave him a quick kiss, then threw the covers back and rose from the bed. John watched as she walked across the room and bent over with her legs wide apart, staying in that position a few moments longer than strictly necessary giving John a rather pleasing view of her ass and pussy before straightening, the gray plaid shirt he had been wearing in her hand. She slipped it on and then left the room.

After a moment John got up as well, ignoring the rest of his clothes that had been strewn around the bedroom in their haste the night before as he followed her out of the room. He found himself in the main area of her apartment, which he hadn't really got a chance to examine the night before. There was a couch facing him with a table and lamp next to it, no TV, and then next to the door leading out of the apartment was the small round table she had thrown her keys on. Lying next to them was her purse, which she hadn't had with her when they met the night before. Next to the table was a half full bookshelf. In the middle of the room, a few feet behind the couch was another, larger table with three chairs around it. Apart from the bedroom the apartment appeared to have three other rooms, one next to the bedroom and the other two on the opposite side of the main room. Their doors were closed, so while he was sure one was a bathroom he could only guess what the other two were.

Cameron stood in the kitchen. It was in the far corner of the room, with a stove in the very corner of the apartment. About two feet in front of the stove was one of the far doors. Next to the stove was a dishwasher, then a sink. Next to the sink was a counter which ran about five feet before reaching the refrigerator. Sitting on the counter was a microwave and a toaster. Above all of this were cupboards. After the refrigerator the counter changed directions, reaching into the apartment about ten feet to serve as a border separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. The kitchen was open on its remaining side, distinct from the rest of the room in that its floor was covered by linoleum instead of carpet.

As John watched Cameron pulled a frying pan out of its cupboard above the sink and placed it on the stove. The she went over to the refrigerator. "How do eggs sound?" she asked.

"Ah, fine," John said. She had rolled up the cuffs of his shirt one or two times to free her hands but had left the front unbuttoned, allowing him a brief flash of a breast as she pulled a box of eggs out of her refrigerator. She put the eggs on the counter, then reached up to another cupboard to get a measuring cup, almost lifting the hem of his shirt enough to expose her ass. John walked over to the counter as she put the cup next to the eggs, resting his hands on it as he watched her.

As she opened the freezer built into the top of the refrigerator to pull out a packet of bacon John moved forward, stepping up behind her and placing his hands on her hips, the shirt she was wearing the only thing separating their skin. He shifted forward slightly, allowing the tip of his erection to press against the small of her back. Cameron went still, then after a moment put the bacon back into the freezer. She twisted around in his arms, bringing her hands up to the side of his face and pulling him to her for a kiss, his cock pressing hotly against the slight lower curve of her stomach.

John quickly moved her over to the counter which she immediately jumped up on, spreading her legs wide to allow him room between them. John stepped into her, his hand going down to her sex to see if she was ready for him. Cameron bucked her hips against him as he stroked her, then once he felt she was wet enough he moved his hand away, Cameron bringing hers down to grasp his cock and bring him to her core. Sitting on the counter she wasn't quite high enough for easy access and it took a few moments of shifting for them to line his penis up with her entrance at an angle that would allow for penetration. However he was finally able to thrust forward, sinking his length into her depths.

Cameron cried out as he entered her, throwing her head back as he filled and stretched the walls of her pussy. She brought her legs up, wrapping them around his waist and securing him against her. Her upper body was leaning away from him, her arms stretching back behind her as she rested on her palms. John closed his eyes for a moment as he once again adjusted to the feel of her body, then opened them before reaching out and slipping his shirt off of her shoulders to reveal her breasts.

After a few moments Cameron brought her head back up so that she was looking at him. "Do you always say good morning with your dick?"

John shook his head. "Only after I spend the night with a pretty girl."

Cameron nodded. "Okay, enough banter. Fuck me."

John immediately complied, pulling halfway out of her only to slam back in, sending shock waves up through her body causing the mounds of her breasts to quiver. He repeated the action, only this time Cameron lifted her ass off of the counter to meet him. John placed one hand on the small of her back as they moved against each other, helping her to match his rhythm while he placed his other arm next to one of hers, bracing himself against the counter as he leaned over her.

John kissed his way down her neck, lightly biting her collarbone before soothing the spot with his tongue. He continued on down into the heart of her cleavage before moving onto her left breast, exploring her with his mouth for a few moments before latching onto her nipple. Cameron shifted one of her hands so she could balance all of her weight on it, then brought her other hand up to cup the back of his head, steadying him against her breast as he nursed her.

After a few minutes John switched breasts while they continued to fuck each other with short, quick strokes. Eventually he left that breast as well, moving back up her body to kiss her again. He felt his control begin to slip, his balls starting to tighten within their sack as his body prepared for the end. Not sure how close Cameron was, John brought his hand away from her back around to her front, exploring the top of her slit in search of her clitoris. He found it, rubbing her sensitive nub causing her to moan into their kiss, her pussy clenching tightly around his penis.

He thrust into her a few more times before cumming, braking their kiss to throw his head back as he groaned, slamming his cock back into her snatch and emptying himself into her womb. As the power of his ejaculations began to taper off she came as well, her cries much loader than his as her body tipped over the edge into ecstasy. As she began to come down the arm that had held her up gave out, her upper body collapsing against the counter, her head falling over the edge. After a few moments her legs unhooked from around his waist and fell to the sides.

John's hand left her pussy to join his other one on the counter. He shifted his pelvis away from her, his softening manhood slipping out of her still twitching sex. He bent down, planting a kiss an inch or so above her bellybutton. He got up onto the counter next to her, one of his hands resting on her leg, gently stroking her warm flesh. Cameron sat up with a grunt, snuggling against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning," she muttered.

"You too," They sat there in silence for a few minutes, then "So, where's your bathroom?"

"Oh, ah..." Cameron lifted her head from his shoulder and twisted around on the counter so that she was looking behind them. "Well, you've already seen the bedroom. The door next to it is the bathroom. And in case you were wondering, these two doors on this side are closets. Well actually the far one is a bit big for a closet, I think it's meant to be a laundry room, but the place didn't come with a washer and dryer, and I don't really have that kind of money, so..."

"That's very interesting," John said tonelessly. He kissed her on the cheek, planted another one on the tip of her shoulder, and then spun around on the counter so he was facing the other way and hoped back onto the floor. He quickly made his way over to the bathroom and entered it, closing the door behind him. It was larger than the one in his apartment, but not by much. Next to him on his right was the sink, and above it a mirror/medicine cabinet. Next to the sink was the toilet, and on the other side of the room was the shower/tub. There was a small, narrow window set into the far wall. John made his way over to the toilet, lifting the lid and seat with his foot before reliving himself. He flushed the toilet (again using one of his feet) then put the seat and lid back down and washed his hands.

He left the bathroom to see that Cameron had gone back to preparing breakfast, and then made his way back into her bedroom. He slipped on his t-shirt, but after a few moments of searching was unable to find his boxers. He gave the room a final look-over before shrugging and walking back into the apartment's main area. He walked into the kitchen only to discover what had become of his underwear, Not only was Cameron once again wearing his over-shirt, but while he was using her bathroom she had also apparently gone back to the bedroom and put on his boxers.

She was cooking several strips of bacon in a frying pan as John stepped up behind her. "You're wearing my underwear," he whispered in her ear.

"Hm, I thought guys liked seeing girls in their clothes, especially after sex?" She moved over to start cracking eggs into the measuring cup.

"We do," John said resting his hands on her hips, "And you can keep the shirt for a while, but I don't really have anything else to wear, so I'm going to need these back now."

Cameron looked back at him, her eyes scanning his t-shirt clad chest before going down to his crotch, her gaze lingering on his dick for several moments before she looked up at his face. "I think I like you better this way," she said with a smirk. "If you want you could barrow a pair of my panties, or sweatpants of something," she added innocently.

John snorted. "Yeah, right," He hocked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off her hips to pool around her feet. Cameron sighed dramatically, but stepped out of them allowing John to pick them up and slip them on. He slid his hands up her back, shifting her hair out of the way so he could kiss her neck. As he made his way up to one of her ears his hands moved around to her frond, cupping her breasts through his shirt. Cameron immediately responded by swatting at one of his hands with a spatula.

"Unless you want burned bacon and raw eggs for breakfast I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Why don't you set the table or something?" She asked before sticking the spatula into the measuring cup and string the eggs together.

"Alright," John said backing away. He found plates in one of the cupboards and after searching through several drawers he was able to locate the utensils. He put bread in the toaster while Cameron dumped the bacon onto another plate before poring the eggs into the now empty pan.

"Don't you need something to stop them from sticking to the pan?" John asked.

Cameron shook her head. "There's plenty of grease left over from the bacon, that should be enough."

John shrugged, going over to her refrigerator and after looking around for a few moments pulled out a small tub of something called buttery spread. He opened it and after deciding that it looked passable went over to put it on the table. The toaster beeped loudly and John grabbed their plates, putting a piece of toast on each of them and returning to the table. Cameron followed him a few moments later with the frying pan, dumping an equal share of scrambled eggs onto each of their plates.

"Um, there's milk and orange juice in the refrigerator. And packets of mint tea in the cupboard, sorry but I don't really drink coffee. Well, there's also beer, but it's like nine in the morning..."

"Orange juice will be fine, thank you," Cameron went back into the kitchen. She filled a glass with water and put it in the microwave, then grabbed another cup and a bottle from the refrigerator and brought them to the table. She went back into her bedroom and came out again a few moments later wearing a pair of bright pink panties. She fastened the bottom three buttons of her borrowed shirt as John retrieved the plate of bacon from the kitchen. She passed him on his way back to the table and a moment later the microwave beeped. She removed the cup of now hot water and grabbed a long, slender spoon and a packet of tea from the cupboard, making her way with them back to the table. They both sat down and she opened the packet and dumped its contents into her cup while John put two stripes of bacon on his plate before applying a liberal amount of 'buttery spread' to his toast while Cameron stirred her tea with the spoon. Then they began eating.

After a few minutes past in silence John began to wonder if he should say something. Up until now they had kept busy, mostly by have sex, and there hadn't been room for much conversation. He had never had any relationships that had lasted for any length of time, nor had he ever been very good at starting conversation, one of the reasons his relationships never lasted. His mother insisting on moving them every two months hadn't helped much. And so far just about everything about his time with this girl had gone against what he knew of how things usually worked, leaving him even more unsure than usually.

"So, ah, what do you do. For a living?" John asked, deciding that it was either that or the weather.

Cameron looked up at him. "Ah, waitress. What about you?" She drank some of her tea.

"I'm part of a construction crew building this new suburb."

"Oh. That sounds interesting."

John shook his head. "It really isn't," He sat there for another few moments trying to think of something else to say.

Possibly sensing his difficulty Cameron spoke. "So, there's this park a few blocks from here, you want to like, go for a walk or something?"

John looked at her for a few moments trying to figure out how to phrase his next question before giving up and deciding to just start talking and hope that by some miracle he didn't fuck things up.

"What is this? Us, I mean. At this point things are staring to look less and less like a one night stand or something, and, I'm not saying I don't want to go for a walk or anything, I just... what is it we're doing?"

Cameron looked back at him thoughtfully for a little while while she formulated her response. Finally she took another drink of tea, then spoke. "I think I might like you, John. I mean, the sex was great, but maybe I like you for more than just your penis. And if you maybe like me for more than just my vagina then maybe we should get to know each other. If you're asking me what my long-term plan is, I honesty don't have one. I recently decided that they're overrated and have been trying to ovoid them."

John nodded. "Well, I can assure you that I like you for more than just your pussy. Your tits are amazing," Cameron rolled her eyes, but she also smiled slightly, and John was almost sure she thrust her chest out a little. "And yeah, when we're done I'd like to go for a walk."

Her smile widened, and they finished eating in silence. Once they were done John moved back from the table and stood. "So, you think before this walk we could take a shower?"

"Probably a good idea, though I think we should take them separately. Showering together generally leads to sex, which in my experience doesn't work as well in a shower as people like to imagine. At best it's increasingly awkward, at worst someone slips and hurts themselves. Seeing as you don't know where anything goes anyway why don't you go first while I clean up."

"Right," John said nodding. He made his way around to her side of the table and briefly kissed her, then turned and made his way to the bathroom.

"There should be three bottles," Cameron called after him. "The blue one is body wash, the white is soap, and the green is conditioner, though you shouldn't need that one. OH, and while there is hot water, it can tend to be a bit fickle."

About fifteen minutes later John stuck his head out of the bathroom. "Ah tow..." He trailed off when he noticed Cameron standing by the door, holding a large white towel. "Thanks. Ah, how long have you been standing there?"

Cameron shrugged. "Not long."

John retreated back into the bathroom before coming out a few minutes later wearing his shirt and boxers and carrying his towel. "Ah, what should I do with this?" he asked.

Cameron, who had been sitting on the couch reading something looked up at him. To his surprise he saw that she was wearing a pair of glasses. She put her book and glasses down on the table next to the couch and rose to walk over to him.

"There's a hamper in the bedroom, you can throw the towel in that. Here," She removed his shirt and handed it to him. "You can have this back."

After a moment John managed to take the shirt, his mind too busy processing the newly exposed pair of breasts in front of him to bother with much else. His gaze followed her as she sauntered past him into the bathroom. She turned to face him again, slipping her panties off and allowing him several moments to admire her before closing the bathroom door with a laugh. John shook his head in an attempt to clear it before making his way back to her bedroom to put on the rest of his clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

They had been walking through the park for a few minutes. John wore the same clothes from the night before while Cameron had changed into a white t-shirt and another pair of jeans. She also had his over-shirt again, though due to the already warm morning she had taken it off and tied it around her waist by the time they reached the park. They walked along the concrete path that wound its way around the pond in the park's center, passing other people sitting on the benches that lined the walkway.

"So," John asked after a little while, "How long have you lived in Detroit?"

"About three weeks. You?"

"A little over two months," He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "My dad died before I was born, and my mom moved us around a lot, we never stayed in the same place for more than a few months. Never really learned how to stay in one place, not that I've tried."

"I'm sort of the same. My Dad was an officer in the military, so I basically lived the life of an army brat. We'd spend, usually five months to a year at some base before moving to another one. Mostly in the States, though we did spend about five months in South Korea once, and a little over a year in Germany."

"Siblings?"

Cameron shook her head. "Only child. You?"

"Yeah, the same. My mom had different... boyfriends.. over the years but they usually didn't last long, and only one of them was really serious, this guy in Nebraska. She almost married him, but," John sighed, "then we just left again. Anyway, what about your mom?"

"Died when I was seven, car accident. Dad never really went out with anyone else. Still hasn't so far as I know, though we haven't spoken in a while so I can't be sure."

"Um..."

"-why? I got pretty good grades in school and managed to land a full scholarship to Northwestern. However the day before I was supposed to get on a plane in Huston to go I drove to Santa Fé instead and got an apartment and a job at some convenience store. Daddy wasn't impressed. I've sort of... drifted around ever since. It can get kind of lonely but for the most part I like it. I mean, I guess I'll have to settle down sometime, but I'm young so what the hell. So, when did you decide to go solo?"

John was silent for a few moments before answering. "I didn't. She died a little over a year ago, leukemia."

Cameron stumbled to a halt. John stopped a moment later, turning around to look at her.

"I'm," she swallowed. "I'm sorry," She shook her head. "Well I feel like an ass now."

John stepped toward her, taking one of her hands into his own. "No you're not, you couldn't have known," He gently squeezed her hand and she smiled at him before lacing her fingers between his. A few seconds later they continued walking, now hand in hand.

"Anyway I spent a lot of my childhood moving around Latin America until my teens when we mostly stayed in the US. She'd get a job and I'd go to whatever school was nearby. After I graduated I worked too. Then she got sick and... and after I spent a few weeks being very drunk before I managed to pull myself together and," he shook his head, "moved on somehow. And that's basically the abridged version of my life story."

"Yeah, I guess I don't really have much to add either." They walked in silence for a little while, though now it was a much more comfortable one.

"So now what?" John finale asked. Cameron extracted her hand from his, leaving the path to go over to a nearby tree, sitting beneath it facing the pond. After a moment John joined her. She took his hand again.

"Like I said, I haven't planed that far ahead."

"Do you want to... like, talk about something else?"

Cameron sighed. "I've never been very good at... making conversation. I've even tried practicing, but it's a skill I can't seem to master."

John laughed. "I have similar problems. Usually I just sit there trying to think of something to say while things get awkwarder and awkwarder."

Cameron snorted. "At least you can tell it's getting awkward. Honestly, most of the time I don't even figure that much out."

They laughed, Cameron shifting closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"So I'm not obligated to think up shit for us to talk about?"

"Well I can generally follow along if someone else starts the conversation, but no, I don't expect you to talk if you don't have anything to talk about."

John sighed contentedly. "That's a relief. I think I'm starting to like whatever the fuck it is we're doing."

"Right now we're looking at a pond. Maybe later we could go to a movie or something," Cameron shifted again, laying her head down in his lap. John brought his hand to her head, gently running his fingers through her silk-like chestnut hair while his other hand rubbed her shoulder. He laid his head back against the tree and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He had been dozing for a while before he felt someone gently shaking his shoulder. He jerked awake, his eyes finding Cameron who was kneeling next to him with a small smirk.

"I think I've had about enough park for now if you wanted to go do.. something else."

"Okay, you mentioned a movie?"

Cameron nodded. "I did."

"Right," John brought her to him for a short kiss then broke away. A moment later she was in his lap kissing him back, this time sliding her tongue into his mouth, her hands cupping his face. John moaned as he felt himself start to harden against her crotch, his hands griping her ass. A second later Cameron ended their kiss.

"John, we're in a public park."

John nodded. "Right." Part of him vaguely wished she would start grinding herself against him.

"So as much as I appreciate it, maybe you shouldn't have your hands on my ass."

John nodded again. "Right," His hands reluctantly left her rear to take up more respectable positions on her mid and upper back. "So, movie?"

Cameron nodded. "Right," She gave him one last, fast kiss, then rose to her feet. John followed her, stretching out crammed muscles.

"Alright, it's about noon. My shift at the diner I work at starts at five, so we should have enough time to go to a movie. I don't think there's a theater nearby though. My truck is back at my apartment complex."

John nodded. "Okay then," Cameron took his hand and together they began walking back to her apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

They drove to the nearest theater and after watching a movie (Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest) they had a late lunch before returning to her apartment. Soon they were kissing and before long they had found their way back into her bedroom.

"It's after four, I really should be getting ready for work," Cameron moaned against the wall next to her bed after John's mouth left hers to attack her neck.

"Uh-ha," John grunted as he ground his crotch against hers, one of his hands fondling a breast through her t-shirt.

"Really," Cameron said rolling her hips as she thrust back against him, "we don't actually have time for this right now."

"Alright," John said as his other hand found her ass. Cameron tilted her head back, giving his mouth better access to her throat as she moaned again. His hand left her breast to lift the front of her t-shirt up to her collarbone, his mouth going down to kiss her through her bra, feeling her nipple tighten against his tongue through the fabric. He was about to try to extract one of her breasts from the confines of her bra before she finally managed to force herself to push him away. In fact she pushed him all the across the room, his back slamming against the opposite wall. She gave him a look that was part glare, part lust, then dropped to her knees before him.

"We have _a little_ time," she said before undoing his jeans and pulling them down to his knees along with his boxers. She grabbed his erection, pumping her fist up and down his length a few times before bringing her mouth to him. She drew the flat of her tongue over his balls and up the underside of his cock, then kissed and licked his tip before rubbing him with her hand again. As she quickly jerked him her eyes left his penis to find his. He was staring down at her intently, his teeth gnawing on his lower lip as she pleasured him. She bent forward again, taking his head into her mouth and swirling her tongue around and over his sensitive glans.

John gasped, his hands grasping her shoulders as he closed his eyes. Cameron moved lower, licking his sack before sucking one of his balls into her mouth while her hands firmly massaged his cock. After a few moments she switched testicles before going back up to his penis, this time taking more than half of him into her mouth. One of her hands griped the base of his shaft while the other one went down to cup and gently fondle his nuts.

Cameron began to bob her head back and forth on his cock, her tongue a warm, spongy mass sliding against the underside of his dick as she took him in and out of her mouth. After a few moments of this John opened his eyes again and looked down, needing to confirm visually what his body was feeling. The sight didn't disappoint. Her honey colored eyes were still staring up at his face, her lips slightly stretched around his cock which was slick with her saliva as she quickly took him in and out of her mouth, cheeks hollowing and then filling out again as she sucked him.

The blowjob continued for several minutes, Cameron taking him out once to pump him with her fist for a few moments before engulfing him again. Finally John came, his balls quivering against her palm as he pumped his seed into her waiting mouth. She managed to swallow most of it, a small dribble of semen leaking from the corner of her lips, however once he had finished she pulled off of him and wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"Yeah, no taste whatsoever," Cameron said before standing. "I have to go get ready for work," she added before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. She went over to her dresser and grabbed a bundle of clothes while John caught his breath, then walked past him out of the bedroom. After a few moments he straightened, pulling his pants and boxers back up and walking out of the room. The apartment's main room was empty, Cameron presumably in the bathroom changing, and after a moment John made his way over to her bookshelf. There seemed to be no pattern behind its organization, a copy of _Tom Sawyer_ shelved next to a book about the history of airplanes, which sat next to an encyclopedia (Volume 5: Ce-Dib). John studied the shelves for a few moments before one of the books caught his eye. He reached out and pulled _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _off of the bookshelf and was still looking at in when Cameron came out of the bathroom a few moments later.

"Hi," she said. She wore a maroon knee-length dress with a dark green apron, which John figured must be her waitress uniform.

"Red and green... this diner have some sort of year-round Christmas theme going?" Cameron shrugged. "Seriously, fake ears and a hat and you could be Santa's helper."

Cameron raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't design the outfit. And if you enjoyed what we just did in the bedroom and would like to experience it ever again I'd find a new topic of conversation."

"Okay, okay. You look very pretty," Cameron seemed somewhat placated by this. "How much time do you have before you need to be there?"

"Some, about half an hour. Why?"

"Well my apartment's not too far from here, but if you have time-"

"Yeah, I can probably drop you off," Cameron looked down at the book in his hand. "Hm, I'm on the thirteenth."

John stared at her blankly. "Thirteenth what?"

"Book, the book your holding, it's the first in a series of fourteen novels."

"Oh," John looked down at the book in his hand. "My mom read this to me when I was younger, several times actually. Never occurred to me that the author wrote more of them."

Cameron looked at him for a moment, then stepped around him to pull another book off her shelf which she held out to him. "The second one."

John took it from her and looked at the cover. _The Marvelous Land of Oz _by L. Frank Baum.

"Thanks."

"We should get going," Cameron responded softly. John nodded, replacing the first book on the shelf and following her out the door of her apartment. They left the building and went into the attached parking lot, making their way towards her large, gray truck. John gave her the address of his apartment and a few minutes later they were parked outside.

"About what time do you get off?"

"9:30."

"Alright. Where is it, anyway?"

"Ah," Cameron leaned across him and opened the glove-box, retrieving a pin and lose scrape of paper. She quickly scribbled an address onto it and handed it to him.

"Oh, okay," John said looking at it. "Never been there, but I think I've seen this place," He looked over at Cameron. "So, see you later?"

"I certainly hope so, I'm lending you one of my books," They briefly kissed, then John opened his door and climbed down onto the street bellow. He stepped back and watched as Cameron pulled away from the curb and drove away. Then John turned around and entered his apartment building. It wasn't quite as nice as Cameron's though it did have the advantage of a working elevator. Soon John was opening the door to his apartment. He was living with three other men, all of them part of the same construction crew, though at the moment only one of them was present, sitting in-front of the TV another one of their roommates had graciously provided.

He looked up as John entered. "Nice of you to show up. Another few hours and I'd have called the police," He said with mock-concern.

John rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you to Bill."

The other man turned off the TV. "So, have we been enjoying ourselves?"

"Mike and Chris both had work today, right?" John said ignoring the other man's question.

"Yeah. So tell me about it."

"About what?" John asked making his way into the kitchen and placing _The Marvelous Land of Oz _on the counter before retrieving a soda from the fridge.

Bill rose from the couch and followed John into the kitchen. "The cute little brunette Mike saw you leaving the bar with last night." He opened the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I don't know how you drink that shit," John said. "I mean, I know we all try to enjoy the cheaper side of life, but that stuff is just... horrible."

Bill shrugged. "My philosophy with alcohol is that it's the destination, not the journey. Anyway you're changing the subject. Tell me about the pretty girl."

John shrugged. "Why the sudden interest in my social life?"

"Because John, this is the first indication that any of us have had that you _have_ a social life. In the two months I've known you I don't think I've seen you more than look at a chick, and now you're leaving bars with them like fucking Don Juan. We're men John. It's important for us to share this things."

"Bill, about how many of those beers have you had so far?"

"The girl John, tell me about the girl."

John let out a snort of half amusement, half annoyance. "Last night we went back to her apartment and I spent the night, I'll leave the details to your more than qualified imagination. Then today we went to a park and then saw the new _Pirates_ movie. Then she dropped me off here and went to this diner she works at."

"Was this just a one night thing or are you going to see more of each other?"

"Well she lent me a book and gave me the address of her diner, so yeah, I think we'll be seeing more of each other."

"A book?" Bill spotted the novel and snatched it from the counter. "What kind of girl gives a guy she just meet a _book_?"

"Why not ask what kind of guy takes a book from a girl?"

"The kind who wants to get into her panties again."

"I read _The Wizard of Oz _when I was a kid, and apparently this is the squeal."

"I read _The Grapes of Wrath_ in high school, I certainly have no desire to see if the motherfucker wrote anything else."

"Yes Bill, but you dropped out of high school your senior year, right? Anyway, I've been wearing the same clothes for quite some time and would kind of like to change," John took the book back from his roommate and made his way into one of the apartment's two bedrooms which he shared with Chris.


End file.
